Unloveable
by SunAndMoonGuardian
Summary: Me? You have to realize I'm special, I don't have a disability or 'condition' but I'm dangerous. rated T for swearing. JXOC. R
1. Ancraophobia

**Ok, so here's my new story and I hope that everyone likes it! I'm writing this one alone, but am kinda stealing the power thing from my other story, because I can't think of anything as good as that. I hope this story is better than the other one. Ok, enough rambling here's the story.**

**I own nothing but my OC'S and the storyline. This story is copyrighted and no material from this story should be used without my written consent.**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

-_Green day boulevard of broken dreams._

Pain. That's a single emotion that I can identify, it hurts, not physically but emotionally. Oh, and boredom. I smile slightly to myself. I'm bored.

I watch as the scenery blurs past my car window; we speed through the rain from the airport in Seattle to a tiny town, barely known to man called La-push. I smile to myself again. This time, a male copy of myself, my twin brother sees. He looks at me and then tells my mum that she should have insisted that I had therapy in London before we came here. He smiled slightly too as he read my thoughts. That way I'd be 'sane' before I met his new friends. Friends that he has yet to meet.

But he knows that he'll fit in, he's already a part of them. A part of the 'pack' as they like to call it. But me? You have to realize I'm special, I don't have a disability or 'condition' but I'm dangerous. I smirk to myself. People are scared of me; werewolves like my brother are scared of me, my parents, doctors, nurses. They have no need to be, they have no need to be at all. I feel a slight pressure on my hands and I look down to find that my brother has squeezed them slightly, I return the pressure, and he smiles again.

But they never listen. So they'll never know.

Our gleaming black Jaguar pulls to a stop outside a family-sized home. Our home. Pssshh. Like that's going to happen. I glance around but it doesn't interest me. I wonder briefly what people watch would think. A family of four getting out of an expensive car, an old-looking male in the passenger seat, and attractive red-head woman in the passenger, a teenage boy and girl in the back, maybe they'd think we were a perfect family. We money, jobs and looked like a normal family. 'People' were wrong.

We were far from normal; a muscular guy that looked like an exact replica of my brother was already waiting for him outside new 'home.' I saw an attractive female with him. My brother, who I should probably tell you is named Zack, is already out the car, walking towards them. They're smiling at him, weird. They were actually happy to see him, the man was happy to have another member to his large pack that protected this tiny town. Protect them from what you may ask, well to protect them from people like me. Dangerous people, who aren't understood. He's reached the people now and they're all greeting him and my _parents, _I take my time getting out the car and dusting myself down. It was a long journey and I wasn't in a particular hurry to meet these people.

I began walking towards them, my black converse splashing slightly in the puddles. The man, alpha, I presumed looked familiar. Sam, he was our cousin but due to the fact we had lived in London for the past 17 years, and only rarely visited during summer, we weren't close.

I reached the group and looked at Sam, the female that was beside him had three long scares down her face, but otherwise she was beautiful, as I approached he pulled her behind his big frame, hiding her from my view as if looking at her was going to kill her.

I ignored the pain that stabbed at my heart, I should have been used to it by now, no-one I'd meet that knew what I was liked what I did, I didn't either.

But they never listen. So they'll never know.

I offered a small smile when I looked up at Sam. That's right, my 5'7 frame had to stretch to look up at a guy, weird because I barley had to look up to see the eyes of my last boyfriend-

Never mind, past boyfriends were a touchy subject for me.

"Hi," I say as I reach the group.

"Hey Ruby," Sam said. I didn't get a smile, not even a fake one. Bastard.

But there was really nothing I could do about it, I knew that my _mother_ had spoken to these people that she had told them what I was, probably exaggerated the whole thing and made it bigger than it was. You see, she didn't let me tell my story, tell them what I really was, and now they wouldn't listen.

I look pointedly to the female hidden behind Sam; she looks around his massive frame and at me.

"Hi," I smile a genuine smile at her.

"Hi you must be Ruby. I'm Sam's wife Emily, and this is our son Carter." She looked adoringly at the 9 month old squirming in her arms. I smile again, out of the corner of my eye I see Sam frown, he turns to our mother, "anyway we just came to say hello and see Zack, and we'll see you later for dinner." He rumbles at my mother. Ouch, well that hurt. They say their goodbyes and walk down the road.

I turn and walk into the huge house. It was time to navigate my room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour later I looked around my room which I had painted a dark red color, there was a four poster double bed with a black frame in the middle, black sliding doors leading into a walk in wardrobe, a dresser and desk, and another black door leading to a bathroom. But my favorite part of the room was the conservatory type thing at the end, it had sliding doors leading to it and in it was a red hammock. This would be, my place, this entire room was mine, all I needed was my mini fridge then I wouldn't have to leave it.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called. My dad walked in, taking in the room.

"Well, it's looking good," he said smiling slightly. He looked at me, "you know Sam wasn't trying to be rude earlier, he was just trying to protect Emily."

My dad could read me like an open book and I hated it.

"He didn't need to, I wasn't going to kill her, you know _dad_ it would have been nice if mum could have kept everything to herself, now everyone in this bloody town thinks that they're going to die if they stay in the same room as me for more than 5 minutes. And it's all thanks to _her."_ I finished my rant and looked at him.

He simply shook his head and closed the door as he left. I sighed and looked at the clock on the dresser. Our conversation lasted three minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Some two hours later I walked down stairs and into the open floor living room, my mum and dad were talking on the couch and I saw a large blackish wolf blur past into the forest, Zack was on his run.

"Ruby," my mum's voice asked, "we'll be going to dinner in half an hour why don't you change into a nice dress."

Dress? That was like asking me to stop breathing, better keep that to myself I was already grounded for being 'lippy' to my mum. Her words not mine.

"Yeah mum, I don't really think I'm going to this dinner."

"Well why not, there are people your age there." She replied smiling slightly.

"you know why, I mean these people are werewolves, whom you told that I was dangerous and unstable, they now hate me and haven't met me before and it's your fault, I'm not gonna be in a room full of judgmental, arse licking people."

And with that happy note I turned and walked out the front door.

"And just where do you think you're going young lady?" my mum demanded.

"For a walk, you can tell everyone at the dinner that I got pissed off and tried to burn down the house and needed time to cool off."

I walked quickly away from the house; I needed to breath and just calm down. Ten minutes late I heard water and realized that I had reached the beach; it was drizzling but not pissing down with rain. Yet. I flopped onto a piece of dry sand and stared out into the ocean as Green day 'Boulevard of broken dreams' started playing.

I began to think about how fucked up my life was; my boyfriend was a psycho who couldn't take a break up and had tried to kill me. My hand immediately dropped to my stomach, where a long ugly scar marked me forever.

I thought about how my parents didn't really care about me or respect me, they didn't believe that I could go very far in the world, they didn't think that my ability to draw was a _useful_ talent.

And finally I thought about what I left behind in London, I had left behind people that cared, people that were my friends, people that were actually there and believed in me and thought that_ I_ was _amazing._

I looked around the beach, it was nearly deserted, the wind scared people away, and I hugged my hoodie around me and shivered, realizing just how cold it was.

I got up and just began walking near the water keeping my head down. Suddenly I collided with something that was a whole lot bigger than me and a whole lot warmer, I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for a meeting between me and the sand. But it never came, the giant (no idea what the hell his name was) was chuckling; I opened my eyes to see that he had wrapped his strong muscular, (hot) arms around my waist to keep me from falling.

I felt heat rise to my pale, freezing checks and waited as he pulled me upright.

"Er, thanks?" I asked looking up to see this Greek god looking down at me with an amused expression all over his face. I looked into his eyes and froze, the world seemed to stop and nothing mattered, he was looking at me with such love and adoration that it hurt. His brown eyes stared into my green one's never looking away. I pulled my gaze away, and glanced at the ocean. When I looked back he was still looking at me.

"Uh, so do I get to know my savior's name?" I asked trying to make conversation.

He closed his mouth, and all of a sudden his expression went from love to anger, his hands began trembling and something in my brain clicked.

He gave me one more pointed look before sprinting off down the beach in the direction that he came.

I sighed and walked off the beach, it was time to go back to the house. On the walk back I thought about this guy, he was tall and muscular, he had tanned skin and was running a temperature, he also looked at me like how Sam looked at Emily, and his hands started shaking. Werewolf. Mystery hot guy who I meet was a werewolf and probably part of the La-push pack, oh and I think he imprinted on me, but that might have just been my brain hoping that for the first time in a long time something good was going to happen to me.

**So there it is, what do you think? Please review and tell me, I do answer nearly all of my reviews so yeah.**


	2. Nyctophobia

**Ok, so I realized for my story to work, I need to change some things, so this is after B.D say 3 years, Jacob is 18, Nessie (somehow) is 3 but looks 16, and my OC has just turned 17. And I will explain what she is, soon, maybe in this chapter, and hopefully everything will make sense.**

**I own nothing but my OC'S and the storyline. This story is copyrighted and no material from this story should be used without my written consent.**

_But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand_

_-Rise against, savior._

Nightmares. They're horrible when you dream about something unknown, something that's a figment of your imagination, but they're even worse when you dream about something that has happened. Something that happened, but you can't get rid of, and it will haunt you literally until the day you die.

So that's why when I woke up the next morning, a feeling of surprise took over me; it was the first time in months that I had slept without having the same nightmare that would never leave my mind. It was the first time that I didn't wake up covered in sweat, shaking with fear; it was the first time that I felt _safe. _

And it was all because of a certain russet wolf that was outside my window.

Last night I woke up when my parents got back at around 11pm and looked outside my conservatory to find the wolf sleeping outside, I was pretty sure that if he phased back. Bam! I would have the guy from the night before, the guy…who ran away from me leaving me alone.

I stretched and looked out my huge glass conservatory, there was no-one there, oddly it was like part of me went missing too.

I shook of the feeling; I couldn't be relying on anyone, especially a guy who I knew nothing about. After a long hot shower that relaxed my tense muscles, I walked out of the bathroom dressed in black skinny jeans; a grey guns 'n' roses top and converse. With headphones securely in my ears I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a coffee and a slice of toast and muttered good morning to the 'people' around me. Not that they were so much people but more aliens from outer space that I was forced to call my family.

You can see the love, right?

Looking up from my toast, I realized that there were more people than usual at our table, there was Sam, (who smiled tentatively at me) Emily, cute little Carter (there was no way him and Sam were related) and a bunch of shirtless guys, talking and laughing with Zack, an old guy and a middle age woman with a younger version of her sitting right next to her, my dad had already left for work, but my mum was adding to the already growing food pile on the table, as she placed fresh pancakes on a plate they were quickly devoured by hungry wolves. I took this all in with a slight sense of disgust and put my toast down; they were making me really nauseous. I focused on coffee, nothing; nothing in this weird world could put me off coffee.

I looked up again, this time to find one of the boys looking at me with a curious expression, he grinned when he saw me looking, I raised an eyebrow at him and he waved back. This made me smile; the boy wasn't scared shitless of me, that or no-one had told him what I could do yet.

I'd take the latter.

He walked over and sat in an empty chair by me, the rest of them were watching someone try a swallow an entire glass of orange juice in one go.

"Hey," he said smiling easily at me.

"Hi?" I replied.

"I'm Paul; I'm the smart, funny, extremely good looking, cute, hot, fastest one out of these idiots. It's one of the ways you'll be able to tell us apart." He grinned at me.

"Well that helps; because I thought you guys all looked like the monkey's evolution forgot." The words just came out.

He looked at me; studying me before he burst out laughing, causing the entire table to look at us, "I like you kid."

"Really? Good, now I can finally die happy." I was pissed off because he called me kid, but in all fairness he looked about twenty-seven. He laughed again, and slung an arm around me, I froze.

"Me and you are going to be good friend's kiddo."

I looked at him, "First, my name's Ruby. Second , if we are going to be _friends_" there was some difficulty getting out that word "you are going to have to go on Google and find out what personal space is and then put it into practice." The table, laughed that someone like _me_ could make jokes.

He smiled and tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"Paul, are you alone?" I asked seriously.

"No," he replied sighing, "I have a wife, Rachel, she's absolutely amazing."

"Poor woman," I muttered.

"Thank you," came a female voice from the doorway of the kitchen, "someone who understands what a pain in the ass this asshole is." She walked in followed by a man in a wheelchair being pushed by….guy from the beach.

"We understand Rachel, we just can't be arsed to put ourselves in your place." One of the boys said, grinning.

Jesus, did these people ever stop smiling? I looked at the huge man pushing the wheelchair, he caught my eye and then began scowling, or trying to scowl anyway. He looked like he was having trouble with it.

I looked out the window and mentally sighed.

_This guy been giving you trouble sis? _My brothers 'voice' penetrated my mind. Twin telepathy, who would have thought?

I mentally snorted, _we've only been in America for a day, and already you sound so American, and no, he's not been giving me trouble._

_Well what then?_

I let my mind run over what had happened yesterday at the beach, but kept what I thought about the subject to myself.

_Mother-fucker._

"Zack, yo bro, anyone up there?" one the boys asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking that's all."

"Don't hurt yourself."

Zack shoved the guy, "Can it Jared."

The guys name was _Jared_? I looked at Zack with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, and that's Quil and Embry." he snorted.

I laughed softly, _what where their parents on when they named their kids?_

"Crack probably; I heard some guy from the Makah reservation was dealing." He replied smirking. The entire table watched our exchange, they all looked confused, and it was quite funny actually.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Paul looked dumbstruck.

I pinched his cheeks, "That's for us to know and for you to find out."

Rachel laughed.

"Shouldn't we be getting on with the council meeting?" the guy from the beach asked, he looked pissed.

"Patience Jacob," the man in the wheelchair said, he was now my favorite person, I had a name to match mystery guys face and he had an awesome hat. He smiled at me and out stretched his hand, "I'm Billy Black these are my kids Jacob and Rachel." Paul coughed loudly. "And Paul." Billy added grudgingly. He stuck out his hand.

I smiled, "I'm Ruby."

He shook my hand and simply nodded. "Ok, let's begin."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We'll begin by welcoming the new members of the pack, Zack and Ruby I expect you to treat them with"-

"Wait hold on, she's part of the pack? But she's not a wolf," Quil asked.

"Yes," Billy continued, "you'll treat her with the same respect as you treat other pack members. Firstly, we need to get patrol sorted out; everyone will patrol as normal, but Ruby and Zack will patrol with Sam and Jacob on Friday. I also wanted to remind you that even though the Cullen's aren't a threat, their 'friends' that pass through may be, so keep an eye out for them."

_Hunting vampires, great that's exactly how I want to spend my free time._

_I know what you mean sis, but hey, someone's got to do it_. Zack replied. We had got this talking telepathy thing down to pat. We could literally have an entire conversation in our minds without people noticing.

_You ok? _Zack asked.

_Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about stuff._

_What?_

_Just about Violet and Amy, you know I miss them, you have a bunch of new friends now, but what do I have here?_

_A stalker, _He nodded at Jacob who was staring at me.

_Ha ha, funny. _I thought sarcastically.

_You know, the way he looks at you it's like he's…_

_He hasn't, ok, I know what you're about to say, and he hasn't._

_You never know, he might have, you deserve happiness too Ree. _

I looked up just as Billy was turning to Jacob. "Jacob also has something to tell us."

"Me and Renesmee are together, officially." He said he looked at me.

_You see Zack; there are some people in the world that just don't get happiness._ I thought about Renesmee, _and then there are other that get bucket full's of it._

Sam looked at Jacob like he was mad, "But I thought that you had imprinted."

"I've chosen Renesmee," was his short reply.

I glanced at the wolves at the table, they all looked at me with the same sympathetic expression that I just couldn't bear to see, so I did the only thing I could and that was plug in my headphones and look out the window.

The rain was pelting against it, the droplets dripped down before disappearing on the window pane. It was then that I realized something; this was the best that life got for me. The thought put a big lump in my throat.

**Another chapter *sigh* please review and tell me what you think, it can be good or bad, as long as I get feedback. **


	3. Xenophobe

**Ok, here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I own nothing but my OC'S and the storyline. This story is copyrighted and no material from this story should be used without my written consent.**

Invisibility. Weird word isn't it? People say that you can't be invisible, sure; you can't be physically invisible, but you can be invisible to people, and usually your invisible to people that you care about but they don't return that care, and at the same time, you are the world to one person, and that person is invisible to you. But me? I was invisible. That was it, no-one cared about me and the one person that should have, didn't. It was as simple as that.

Things after that cleared up, the wolves were staying for lunch, which my mum, Rachel and Emily were making, and until then we could entertain ourselves, the moment the council meeting was over, during which we were told very sternly to keep to ourselves and not lose our tempers. I walked up to my room, and onto my hammock. I lay down and closed my eyes. There was only the sound of Escape the Fate 'situations' that penetrated the silence. I grabbed a copy of kerrang magazine and was so immersed in it that I barely registered the door had opened and Rachel had walked in.

I heard a floor board creak and sat up looking around the room until my eyes rested on Rachel, her lips moved like she was saying something so I took out my headphones.

"- ok?" was the only thing I heard.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I asked if you were ok," she repeated.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"It can't easy, with Jacob denying the imprint, which you know is a bit stupid, because he's going to have to give into it eventually"-

"Look, I'm perfectly fine, Jacob is a complete and utter stranger to me, so I don't really care," I replied, willing the words to be true, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't _not_ care. Just then Paul walked in.

"Come on downstairs Rach," he said eyeing me carefully. It was just like I thought, he obviously missed the telling about me yesterday and someone had quickly filled him in now.

Who's afraid of the big bad _thing_?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

About ten minutes after Rachel and Paul had left, I felt a vibration in my pocket, pulling out my Blackberry Curve and taking out my headphones, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ree, what the hell took you so long to answer the phone?"The voice of my best friend Violet came through the phone.

"I'm fine how are you?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed, "Sorry, how are you?"

"Good, what about you and Shadow?"

"I'm great, Shadow on the other hand is flipping out. She said something about you being dead, cuz you didn't call her when you landed."

I slapped my hand on my forehead, "Shit. I completely forgot how mad is she?"

"She called you Elizabeth."

"Ahhh, this is bad." Shadow only called me Elizabeth (my middle name) when she was pissed off at me, and when she did, I knew I was in for a telling off.

"Bad? Ruby Elizabeth Evans, this is beyond bad. I am seriously considering coming to America just to kick your ass back to London." I winced as Shadow continued her rant, she sighed, "I thought you had died, I thought the plane had crashed and I was watching the news to find out. I thought that there was a sniper waiting for you at the airport and he assassinated you. I thought"-

"Okay we get that you were worried," Violet said laughing.

"Sorry Shadow." I said in a tiny voice.

"It's ok; just remember to phone next time. Anyway how's La-push?" Shadow asked sighing again.

"I'm seriously considering La-pushing a bunch of people off a cliff, and I've only been here a day. It also doesn't help that I'm as pale as hell, because my parents are making me go to school on the rez, where everyone is dark skinned. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb." I whine to them, and when your nearest confidant is thousands of miles away and you can only call them, even though it's bloody expensive, then I think you have a right to whine.

"Aww, come on Rubes, you'll be fine, think about it, another year and you'll be out of there and back to London." Shadow tells me in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah, but she might wanna stay if the boys are fit…" Violet said.

"Vi, does your mind ever come out of the gutter?" I ask.

"Nope."

"So what are they like?" Shadow asks curiously.

"Shadow!" I cry outraged.

"What? I just wanna know."

"Ok, you want to know?" I ask, "Just imagine replica's of Zack."

There a silence on the other end of the phone, then "I could work with that."

"Violet!" Shadow asks.

"What you were thinking it," she accuses.

There was a pause before Shadow said, "Yeah but you said it."

I groan.

"Rubes?" Violet asked.

"Yeah sorry, I just imagined my best friend and brother playing tonsil tennis, and am now going to hang myself."

"Ooh, who am I playing tonsil tennis with? Are they fit?" Zack choose that precise moment to walk in, no doubt he was listening on the other side of the door.

Pillock.

"Oh, er….well, hey Zack," Violet put on a bright cheerful voice, "how are you?"

"Good… but you know what's even better? Knowing that some-one would go out with exact replicas of you." He says a full blown smirk on his lips. I could practically hear the blood rising to Violets face.

"Is there a reason that you're in my room or do you just enjoy pissing me off?" I ask.

"Yes there is, it's such an epic reason, you ready to hear it? Lunch is ready." He replies.

"Is he smirking?" violet asks.

"Yep." I reply popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Well you know, he hasn't been laid, in what, a year now? He's practically a monk." Shadow says, tone teasing.

This is how it went, I joked around with his friends and he joked around with mine, it came naturally. And while he was talking with Shadow and Violet I took the chance to look at him.

His appearance wasn't much different from mine; we shared our mother's forest green eyes, and our dad's dark brown-almost black hair. The appearance similarities for me stopped there. I was pale; pale enough to be a vampire, where Zack inherited our fathers tanned skin, he wasn't as dark-skinned as the other wolves but he was far darker than I am. His face structure was different from mine as well; I had softer, more feminine features than he did. He had a strong jaw line and ok-ish check bones.

When I asked his girlfriend at the time why she found him attractive she said it was because he looked dark and mysterious and had a certain 'bad boy aura' about him. She said he dressed well, in dark top and worn jeans, that he took care of himself and always smelled nice.

Personally I think that she liked his hair cut and designer clothes. More than that, she liked his money.

"So we gotta go eat, kay you guys?" Zack's voice cut through my internal musings.

"Yeah, I'll call you guys soon." I said, "Love you guys."

"Bye Rubes, Love you too." Violet said.

"Call us back soon," said Shadow.

I ended the call and looked at Zack, "What's really up? You know that mum said be down in an hour."

"Well it turns out that the pack has enough people patrolling so, you won't need to patrol. You can"-

"Zack, its fine, I know that the pack don't like me because of the way that they told the stupid myths about people like me. It's fine. I have better things to do on a Friday, like getting wasted."

A corner of his mouth lifts into a half smile. And he got off my hammock and followed me to my bedroom door, as he opened that door, I felt something. And call me cheesy but it felt like my life was going to change. And personally I'm not sure it's for the better.

**Ok, please review and tell me what you think, I'm up in my bedroom at 12:03 writing this. That is how much reviews mean to me. Now I better go to bed or I'll be as cranky as hell in the morning. **

I MAY NOT BE UPDATING FOR 2 WEEKS. I need to catch up with chapters and school work. SORRY


	4. Theophobia

**Sorry for making all my fabulous reviewers wait so long, but it's here now. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter; it meant a lot to me. I know that a lot of people were wondering what she is…and I can now reveal it! **

**I own nothing but my OC'S and the storyline. This story is copyrighted and no material from this story should be used without my written consent.**

_Awake at night you focus,  
On everyone whose hurt you,  
And write a list of targets,  
Your violent lack of virtue.  
Leave us alone!  
You're on your own!  
Go!_

_-Black Veil Brides, perfect weapon._

Rage. It makes you do crazy things doesn't it? When you're in a blind rage, you can kill someone, just because of this one emotion you can become a murderer. When you're angry, you say mean, hurtful things. When you mad, you do crazy, unaccountable things. But when you're in a fury of rage; you change your entire life. But everyone has one of the fits of rage; everyone gets mad sometime in their life. But for some, it's worse than others.

Sunday was spent getting everything out of boxes and preparing for school the next day. I sighed, school. Zack and I were going to be seniors and it was just like starting secondary school all over again. The freaky new kids that no-one wanted to be friends with, except this time, Zack had friends, and I was alone, I had to find my own way about. And that's why when Monday morning rolled in, I wasn't eager to get out of bed. When I finally did appear at the breakfast table, I was moody. And the weather agreed with me; it was pouring down with rain, you could barely see to the end of the driveway. Zack and I quickly ate breakfast and went into the garage. Our parents had already left for work, usually when we were at school they were at work, however on weekends, they shifted so at least one of them was at home, to spend some 'quality' time with us. More like to make sure we were behaving and not throwing giant house parties.

I walked to my range rover sport HSE before Zack pulled me back, "And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Uh, I dunno to my car maybe, so we can drive to school?" I replied.

"Well get in then," he said gesturing to his Escalade, "I'm driving; part of your punishment was no driving remember?"

"How could I forget," I muttered sarcastically, then with a bit more force, "And you're driving to make sure I don't get yelled at again?"

He nodded and grinned like a Cheshire cat at me, "Sure."

I grudgingly got in, muttering about annoying older brothers and buckled up as Zack began the 10 minute journey to school.

As we rolled into the school parking lot, I watched every head, of every student turn to gawp at our car; I grimaced through the tinted windows, so that's why Zack wanted to take his car to school.

It was exactly what I needed, not only to be the freaky new girl, but now I'm the freaky new girl with a lot of money, stereotypically making me a spoilt brat, and no-one would talk to me to know different.

Great, just fricking great.

I looked over at Zack who was smirking as he parked the car, "You're a real prick, you know that?" I asked, trying to fight the smile on my lips.

"Don't hate the player," he replied still smirking.

"You're lucky we're in public, or I'd have been slapping that smirk of your face," I said as he opened his door and opened a huge black umbrella.

"And you should give me more respect, I do have the umbrella."

He walked across the front of the car and opened my door, still smirking. Jesus Christ this boy was stupid.

We walked from our car into the safety of the front office. I saw the receptionist's eyes widen as she took in all 6'5 of Zack who was dressed in faded Levi's, a plain blue top and Nike dunks. I saw her eyes slid over to me, taking in my black skinny jeans, slipknot hoodie and knee high converse, I could practically hear her brain whizzing, trying to figure out who we were, how we were related and possibly, how old Zack was. I hid a smile.

This was going to be fun. I walked over to the desk, "Hi, I'm Ruby and this is my brother Zack, we're new here and we need schedules."

"Um…yes…Of course," she shuffled a few papers around on her desk, "here we are, you both have identical timetables, and your lockers are next to each other, just as requested."

We both smiled at her, she looked at Zack and smiled softly, ok this woman was at least thirty years old, she couldn't hit on my twin brother, and something had to be done.

"Hey Zack," I said pretending to study my timetable, "have you called Maria? She's been asking about you, and she told me to tell you that she still expects presents on Valentine's Day, even if you are half way across the world."

"O…kay?" he said confusion written on his face.

"Come on, we have to find our first class," I said tugging on his wrist.

"Um…hold on, you need to get all your teachers to sign this and bring it to me at the end of the day," the receptionist said, not as enthusiastically now.

"Ok," I said flashing a smile.

Zack gently tugged me out of the office and into a hallway, "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, she was _likes_ you."

"But…but she's old enough to be our _mum_." He looked disgusted by the thought. Boys really were stupid.

"That doesn't seem to be stopping her," I muttered.

He shook his head. "Zack, honestly, where would you be if I wasn't there to tell you when a girl liked you?"

"Probably not in therapy," he said poking his tongue out at me.

I was shaking my head when one of Zack's friends, walked over.

"Hey Zack," he said, he looked down "you must be the infamous Ruby." He smiled.

"Hey Seth, Ruby this is Seth, Seth is my sister, Ruby."

"It's really nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand.

I looked at it, "Do you not know what I can do?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm the kind of guy that rarely listens to people; everyone says it's gonna get me killed. But first impression wise…"

"What?" I asked.

"Well, based on first impression, you're ok," he said smiling.

I took his hand, "You know what Seth? Me and you are gonna be good friends." I smiled.

"Besides, I always wanted a chick friend with a hot British accent."

I withdrew my hand, "Maybe we could work on that friendship thing."

He laughed, "Yeah, we'll _work_ on it," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Zack slapped him around the head, "You can be _friends _as long as you don't try anything."

"What was that?" Seth yelled, "I can't hear you because of the plates in my skull moving."

I laughed as a few people stopped to look at Seth, who was now on his knees clutching at his head. "I'm blind," he cried dramatically.

"Oh my god Seth, it's Megan Fox," I he stood up so quickly I almost missed it,

"Where?" he cried looking around the hallway, when he didn't find her, he looked down at me, "You lie!"

"Ignore Seth," I turn to look at the boy/man in front of me, "his mum dropped him when he was a baby."

"Are you sure he wasn't, I don't know, thrown across the room?" I asked looking at the giant who was 'sobbing' on my shoulder.

"Well, now that you come to mention it, I think Leah tossed him out the window a few times. I'm Embry, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, now as fun as standing in the hallway is, I think we better get to class."I took Seth's head off my shoulders and dumped it onto Embry's. "Have fun."

Zack laughed and looked away from two guys and Quil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first part of the day passed in the same way, trying to find my way around school and not get lost, I hadn't seen Jacob yet, but I tried not to think about him; you see part of me was dying to see him, even if it was just for a second, and another, much larger part of me wanted to run away from this town and forget him.

I sighed as I studied my schedule, my next class was gym; the main class which I hated. It was time for a little Ruby charm.

Zack and I walked through the double doors leading into the gymnasium, "Hello, Coach Carter?" Zack asked.

The man with a big frame and wide shoulders turned to look at us, "Yes."

"Uh, hi, I'm Zack and this is my sister Ruby, we're new here."

"Right, I'm assuming you both have gym kits, you can go change in the changing rooms at the far end."

Zack nodded and walked off, "Um, coach?"

"Yes Ruby?"

I made my voice go soft and breathy, "Uh, my foot really hurts, do you think it's ok, if I sit out?"

He blinked a couple of times looking dazed, "Sure thing Ruby, just go take a seat on the benches." He pointed to a couple of wooden benches in the far corner already occupied by I girl with dark red hair and tanned skin.

I flashed him an award winning smile, "Thanks sir."

He nodded, still looking a bit dazed. It wasn't that I was unfit, I ice skated and my athletic figure showed it, but it was just that I hated P.E, absolutely loathed it; I didn't see the point in exercising in school when I exercised at home.

I went and sat down at on the benches near the girl.

"Hi," she said looking at me, she nothing like the 'typical' Quileute; her skin was tanned, but instead of the regular brown eyes, that most Quileute's possessed, she had bright blue eyes, her dark red hair (obviously dyed) what cut choppily and ended just above her shoulders.

"Hi," I replied, "I'm Ruby, Ruby Evans."

"Summer, Summer Alexander, you're new here." It wasn't a question, like so many others had asked, but merely a statement.

"Yeah, I moved here last Saturday. What about you? Have you lived here you're entire life?" I asked.

"Well, I was born here, but about a year ago, I moved to California with my dad, but I moved back here about six months ago."

"That explains the eyes, let me guess, you're originally blonde."

"Yup, but I dyed my hair years ago, it was a 'rebellion' as my mum calls it. You don't look full Quileute yourself."

"Well, my mum's French, and my dad's Quileute, but I take after my mum, which kinda explains the freakishly pale skin, my brother looks more Quileute then I ever will."

"You have a brother?"

"Mhm, he's the one with Seth and the others," I said looking across the gym.

"Which one?"

"He's the freakishly tall one."

"Believe it or not Evans, their all freakishly tall."

I grimaced, "He's the one with the ball, and he just passed it to Embry-o. Embryo. Embryo." I tried out the new nickname on my tongue. It sounded good.

The red head beside grinned, "Embryo? Seriously, in the years that I knew Embry, I never came up with that, why didn't I come up with that?"

"Cuz, you're not as awesomely awesome as me." I said grinning back.

She rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask something else before Seth fell right in front of us. The ground shook.

"I'M DEAD. YOU JUST KILLED ME. IM DYYYING. I'M MELTING."

"Seth, shut up."

"AHHHH, THE PAIN, THE PAIN, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE."

He looked around for a minute and when he realized that no-one was coming to his aid he got up, he raised a fist into the air.

"I shall conquer the game and beat all!" he cried. I rolled my eyes, just then the Rugby ball landed in his arms.

"I CAUGHT THE BALL, I CAUGHT THE BALL," he began dancing.

"Run Seth, run," Embry cried.

And so Seth started running…in the opposite direction to which he was meant to be running, Summer shook her head, "What an idiot."

We talked for the remainder of the lesson, laughing and joking like we were best friends for years. When she asked me to sit with her at lunch, I happily agreed, ecstatic that I had found a friend who didn't care that I was 'weird.'

Maybe life here was going to be ok.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The week passed in the same, mundane fashion; it wasn't until Friday, when Zack was patrolling that something…interesting happened. School had been let out, and I had only been home for half an hour, long enough to make myself something to eat and settle in front of the TV.

I wasn't at all bothered about the fact that Sam had asked me not to patrol, he was right in being cautious; even I didn't know my full strength yet and I couldn't risk hurting one of the wolves. I looked at the TV but wasn't really seeing anything; the image was there, but I wasn't seeing it.

My mind drifted back a years ago, September 12, my mum had just got back from work and I was sitting on the couch sketching. I can't remember the exact details of our conversation, but it went along the lines of her telling me that I should focus on my school work, and let drawing go. It wasn't anything new; heck I heard it every day. But this time something changed. Maybe it was the emotional break-up I had just been through, maybe it was the scar on my stomach which would always be there. I don't know. I just flipped.

"Jesus Christ mum," I screamed, "Do you think that there's maybe one day when you don't tell me that? Do you think that you could say something good to me for a change? Always negative comment 'Ruby, pay more attention to your academic work, art isn't going to get you very far" I mimicked my mum's voice. My entire frame was shaking, rage rose to the surface like boiling water. I clenched my teeth and saw red, everything was a blur, and I threw my head back in rage, ready to roar.

And suddenly I snapped.

That was all it took, that one comment I had been hearing all my life, it was the last straw. Wind raged in my ears, all the electrical devices in the house went haywire, winds blew open, letting in a huge gust of wind.

And then it was quiet.

I opened my eyes, nothing had been moved but the TV was still fuzzing; I sighed, maybe it was my imagination, maybe-

Sobs racked through my mum's body, she was crying, words incoherent; but it sounded like she was repeating 'my baby' over and over. I turned my head to face Zack and was met with two large, black-as-oil wings. I was sure if I stretched them out they would be a meter in span.

The next few days, my parents stayed home and kept an eye on, refusing to leave until they figured out what was wrong with me. And I was completely fine with that; I didn't know my own power, wasn't sure how to control it. Zack and I threw ourselves into research, trying to find a cause, I mean, I grew wings, something had to give.

Eventually we found that our dad was the only descendent of the Third wife; the woman who stabbed herself to save the tribe, everybody assumed that that was the end of the story. But it wasn't.

She had been possessed by a spirit, one so great and powerful that it consumed her body and soul. She was known and feared by her tribe, yet Taha Aki still loved her as she was beautiful, kind and loving. He loved her so much that in order to make sure that none of her children carried this curse; he put a spell on her so that only a female descendent of hers would be another fallen angel, and that female descendent would be that last to carry the curse.

That's what the book of Quileute legends told us, personally I thought that it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo crap. I mean come on, how is it that her descendents were all boys, and all their kids were boys, until me? Coincidence much?

But I suppose that was the way it worked, the legends also told us that the last fallen angel would possess powers and grow wings…I suppose that's what made me believe In the story. That it had happened to me. Using my own knowledge I guessed that the only reason I turned into an 'angel' then was because something had to trigger the gene. I mean growing the wings and all was fun…but if I ever ran into Taha Aki, I would kick his wolfy ass.

It was later that I figured that there was a name for some-one like me: Addonexus, the 'bringer of death' cool right? In Italy, when I met with the Volturi, I was called Angelo di elissi; the angel of the eclipse. The names might have been different but they all had the same meaning; one without a soul.

The loud, lonesome howl bought me out of my revive. Zack. I knew that howl anywhere; I lifted myself off the couch and ran outside, stopping at the edge of the impossibly dark forest. Peering into the darkness I realized that the sandy colored gangly wolf was nowhere to be seen; Sam had stationed Seth outside our house, just to make sure that I didn't go haywire. The absence of Seth told me everything I need to know; something was wrong, something so huge that it required the entire pack, even the young wolves.

Vampire.

Something terrible had happened; someone was hurt. But who?

**Oooh, cliffy, don't hate me, you get an extra long chapter for the extra long wait. Please read and review, cause the really do make me write quicker. And I need a lot of reviews since I'm not sure when I'll be updating next.**


	5. Anthropophobia

**Another chapter, hope you all like reading it. This chapter is dedicated to ****xXxCastielxXx and Eclipsia Black, both of whom reviewed my last chapter, thank you both soooo much. xxx**

**I own nothing but my OC'S and the storyline. This story is copyrighted and no material from this story should be used without my written consent.**

_Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor,_

_I'm sorry but the party's over,_

_Cocaine nose and trendy clothes,_

_Gotta send her to rehab,_

_She found out she's got no soul,_

_But it really doesn't bother her._

_-_Papa roach, Hollywood whore.

Running. Isn't so weird that you can run so much faster when you panicked? I mean your feet pound more quickly, and you breathe a lot faster, just because this one emotion makes you. Of course, running can be used in a 'oh shit, I messed up, now I have to leave' sense. And I my life, I've done both. I've ran because I was in trouble and because I needed to. I guess you could say that I've become a pro at running…maybe because I've been doing it my entire life.

I ran into the forest, my feet pounding on the damp, brown, woodland floor. My heart rate was erratic; my breath coming out in short puffs. I ignored the great looming trees as they tried to hit me, faster and faster I ran. The only thing on my mind was Zack, he could have been hurt, he could have been lying dead somewhere; the link between us told me exactly where I needed to go. The vision in my mind of Zack lying helplessly, changed into a slightly stockier, taller, darker Native American. Jacob.

Every thought going through my head stopped when I burst into a huge clearing; the mud changed to grass, and crunched beneath my converse covered feet. I scanned the clearing, but instead of a dark, midnight blue wolf, there lay a humungous black wolf, surrounded by his pack. Sam. I breathed a sigh of relief, my mind cleared, it wasn't Zack or Jacob, but as soon as that thought entered my mind, it left. He looked badly hurt, and he just couldn't die. This man had a wife and a child. I darted across the clearing not seeing the white blur pass me until it was too late.

He stopped in front of me, impossibly pale, with dark red eyes. He had a lean physique, and looked liked a Calvin Klein model, why were there no ugly vampires?

I bared my teeth at him growling, a blue shimmery light erupted from my center and grew until it hit the vampire. With a startled scream he fell to his feet, quivers erupting from his body as I continued to make my shield stronger. I breathed through my nose; and imagined a dial in my head; with a final jolt I turned the dial from 9 to 10. One more high pitched scream from the good looking vampire and he stopped moving, falling flat onto his face. Silence. At my feet the vampire turned to dust, blowing away with the wind.

The packs, minus Sam, were watching me with a newfound interest, without a word I ran over to them and knelt by the black wolf.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The vamp got his arms around him and bit him," Paul said, he was the only one that had phased back to his human self.

I pressed my ever cold fingers to Sam fur, seeking out the place of his wound. I pulled back my fingers which were now stained with red. Digging into the back pocket of my jeans I pulled out a small vile with red liquid inside, pulling off the stopper, I went to pour it over the wound but was stopped by a growl that came from one of the wolves. I glared at the chocolate brown wolf.

"Do you want him to die?" I growled. "Vampire venom got into his system, and if we don't do something about it now, he'll be sleeping with the fishes."

The wolf growled and advanced on me, the midnight blue wolf which had been sitting by my shoulders patiently got onto all four paws and growled at the chocolate brown wolf, daring him to attack.

"Stop, both of you." Paul said.

I looked up at him, surprised to say the least, he simply nodded at me, without another word I carefully poured two drops of the liquid onto Sam's fur, it began hissing and sizzling; burning out the vampire venom. The giant beast hissed.

"It's ok," I spoke softly; "you'll be fine."

He turns his huge head to me and looked at me as if to say, that's what you think.

I grinned at him, "Come on Sam, man up and grow a pair."

He growled but simply lowered his head onto the floor with a thump and closed his eyes.

"What's going on? Is he dead, hurt?" Jared asked frantically, looking over Sam as if he could magically seek out the answer.

"He's fine," I replied, "Just tired, the venom does have to burn out of his system you know."

Jared looked at me, and then at the wolf sized Jacob, he coughed self consciously, "Jacob says…uh…thanks, and we all do."

"Well, your…uh…very welcome," I said mimicking his stutter.

He grinned bashfully, and looked at the midnight blue wolf at my shoulders, who was nudging me with his muzzle. I turned at stroked him, "Who's a good boy?" I cooed.

He growled and huffed, looked at Sam and nudged me again, _we have to get him back to the house_, he thought mentally.

_Your right, I'll call Emily. Oh, and Zack? Well done. You fought well._

He simply looked down. If he were human; he would have been blushing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It only took Sam an hour or two to heal completely; when I returned to his and Emily's cottage he was shoveling what looked like pancakes into his mouth. Sitting on the sofa with carter on his lap, he looked completely happy. The pack was crammed into the Uley's living room, eating….well, actually they were all eating.

They all looked up when I entered the room; I looked around at everyone, minus Jacob, and smiled internally at how surprised they all looked.

"How are you Ruby?" Emily was the first to speak, happy as always.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering how Sam felt," I said looking at him.

He swallowed whatever was in his mouth, "I'm fine, I…thanks for what you did Ruby." He said sincerely.

"It's fine," I told him slightly amused. He needed to get it into his head that I didn't really do it for him, but for Emily and Carter. They needed him. I, on the other hand, could do without one other asshole in my life.

"So what was that stuff that you used?" one of the younger kids asked.

"It was poly juice potion."

He looked at me, mouth hanging open, "Really?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yup," I told him, "I can even show you how to make it if you like."

He frowned at me for a moment before nodding excitedly, "That would be so"-

"Collin, dude, you are so gullible," Paul said, "She's just teasing you." He said looking up at me.

"That's what you think," I said, winking at Collin, "I'll see you later Zack, bye you guys."

There was a chorus of 'byes' from the abnormally large pack.

I closed the living room door, "Dude, she's hot."

There was a growl, most probably from Zack.

"I know what you mean," said Seth.

There was a loud crash followed by cursing, I smiled and shook my head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I feel into a pattern; and before I knew it, another week had already passed, making it one whole month since we left England and moved here.

I rarely saw Jacob, I didn't patrol with the pack, even though Sam asked me on numerous occasions, I didn't want to be in their head, I didn't want they're sympathy, so I walked around the boarder on my own. I sighed.

Jacob.

If I did see him, I wouldn't look at him, and he wouldn't look at me. But that didn't mean that I felt nothing, the pain was still there in my chest, it was hurting me so much that sleeping became a problem. And the thing was, if I didn't have something to do, my mind would wander, and by wander I mean it would take a one way route straight to Jacob, just like it was doing now. I rolled over on my hammock, so that I was facing the window. I glanced at the cloudy sky; the only good thing about being here was that it reflected my mood perfectly my moody, miserable mood.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in," I called.

There standing in the doorway, was all 6'5 of Jacob, in his half naked glory.

"What?" I demanded.

"There's…don't talk to me like that." He snapped.

"I will talk to you, how I damn well want to." I replied, "Now I suggest you do what most people do when they're not wanted and leave."

"I came to tell you that the Cullen's have requested a meeting about the vampire attack that happened a couple of days ago."

"Well, that's nice." I said mildly, "tell Zack to have fun."

"We're all going, every member of this pack." He said looking at me.

"O…kay." I said.

"All of us, including you."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." I smirked. I was annoying him.

"Come on."

"Nope." I said popping the _p_.

"Now."

"Over my deep fried wings, bitch."

"Stop being so god damn difficult and come _on_."

"I said _no_. I mean, seriously Black, it took them an entire _three_ days, to realize that one of the wolves got hurt."

He didn't say anything, so I continued, "The only reason that they're worried now, is probably because there was another nomad on their side of the line, and now they need our help. I mean, where the hell were they when Sam got hurt?" I had got off the hammock now.

"I don't know, but they need our help now, and my _girlfriend_ could be in trouble." Ouch. "So I'll say it again, Evans_, come on_."

"Yeah, that entire Alpha command thing doesn't work on me, so if you could kindly remove you and your overly large ego"-

"_Now_ Ruby."

"_No_ Jacob."

"You can't seriously tell me that you'll let Zack go into a house full of vampires on his own now, would you?"

I deliberated, "_Okay_ your furriness. And I'm only doing this because _you_ would probably let the vampires eat him to piss me off."

He glared at me and I laughed once, "You really need to work on the entire _scary glaring_ thing, because right now, you look constipated."

**So the next chapter is the meeting with the Cullen's! Yay! **

**Hopefully I can get, say, four reviews for this chapter. *hint hint* **

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Siderodromophobia

**I know, I'm a **_**terrible**_** author, but well, I've had a total of 2 GCSE exams AND like, 10 pieces of coursework. So I'm sorry. Blame my shitty updating on the fact that these are really important qualifications.**

_No-one wants to help  
I guess you're on your own  
build a foundation with the bricks they throw  
in a black and white World, True colors show  
change if you want, everybody grows  
life's like an ill, but try and get a hold  
opinions ain't fact, take em and let em go_

_Chipmunk ft Chris Brown, Champion._

Brothers. Annoying little shits aren't they? But truth be told (and you would probably never say this out loud) you can't live without them; you argue, you, annoy the crap out of each other, you don't talk to each other for ages, but you still love each other. Some people say it's because you have to love them (blood and all) but I don't. I think, and to put it simply, that you love your sibling because you know at the end of the day, they will be the only person there, defending you, fighting for you, loving you when no-one else does.

The car ride to the Cullen's was quiet; Zack, me, his alpha-ness and Sam had taken my car (I could finally drive again!) while the other wolves ran to the Cullen house. Yes, their house. I mean I personally had nothing against vampires; I had something against the two-faced half breed bitch that they called Renesmee. I knew I was being judgmental; I hadn't met her, but I knew I wouldn't like her. Why? She's was the only thing between me and my happily ever after, the one thing that I really needed right now.

We didn't say anything to each other as we rode down the winding path that led to the Cullen mansion; I was driving with Zack in the passenger seat glancing carefully at me out of the corner of his eye. He had probably heard the conversation between his furriness and me. I glanced in the review mirror and saw Jacob and Sam eyeing the car's lush interior.

"Turn here," came Jacob's ruff voice. I complied, taking a left down a path that lead up to a huge white house, the Range-Rover's tires crunched on the gravel just as Embry, Leah and Paul came out of the tree's. The rest of the wolves were patrolling around the rez but I could tell before we left that they clearly didn't think that I was the best choice to take to the Cullen's home.

The door opened and a girl around the age of sixteen bounded down the porch to the car, she was gorgeous and my self esteem immediately took a hit. She had bronze colored ringlets and large brown eyes with skin almost as pale as mine. No wonder he liked her, she was so _pretty_. My converse, skinnies and hoodie had nothing on her skirt and flowery printed blouse; she looked like she belonged in vogue, and looked extremely out of place in the rainy, small town. It's not like I couldn't afford the designer labels she was wearing, heck I could probably get them more frequently than her, but I just couldn't wear that kind of girly, short stuff.

The main comical thing about her was her height, compared to Jacob's 6'5 she was tiny; only coming up to mid-arm. I knew that she'd be extremely short when she stood next to my 5'9 frame, at least I had that.

Jacob and she were currently saying hello…with their tongues down each other's throats, I looked away at my blackberry, willing for it to ring or beep or…something. Just then an attractive man with amazing blond hair walked out of the house and stopped In front of Jacob and Renesmee who had finished their greeting.

"It's good to see you again Jacob," tall, blond and gorgeous said.

"Carlisle," Jacob greeted with his arms still around…it.

I looked at the blond named Carlisle and then at Zack, _he seems nice_.

_Mmm, that's Carlisle Cullen he's the daddy of the family, according to Sam the only nice one. _Zack replied.

"Well, why don't you all come in so we can discuss the…er…situation," Carlisle was saying.

Sam nodded; he didn't seem any more comfortable about this than I did. I grinned at him and he grimaced back.

After sitting around their table I was introduced to the Cullen family; Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella, the only one I remembered from my childhood here in La-push. To be honest, they didn't actually seem that bad; a little strange and different, but hey, they were vampires. It was to be expected.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Sam asked, like he didn't already know.

"Nothing much, how are you guys and the pack?" Carlisle asked, trying to be polite.

Sam gave him a look that clearly said, get on with it.

"We understand that you found a vampire on your land, and that Sam got bitten, we know this from Jake, what we don't know is how he survived. Our venom is poisonous to werewolves." It was Edward who spoke.

No shit, Sherlock. I thought sarcastically.

"I don't understand how that's any of your concern." Sam answered bluntly.

"Well because, it's a break through, never before has anything been found that can just take venom out of a person's system."

I moved uncomfortably in my chair, this is where things got sticky. No-one was meant to know about me or what I could do.

_Damn you Jacob- right down to the fiery pits of Hades. _

I heard Zack laugh mentally. _Oh yeah, laugh. You know what Zack. Fuck you._

He laughed again. You see that was the great thing between Zack and me, one second we were at each other's throats, the next? It was like it never happened.

Sam looked at me, then at Jacob, then back at me. "Carlisle, it's…complicated. We can't tell you, because well, we can't. The tribe elders have sworn us to keep it a secret."

"In fact," I spoke up, "Jacob shouldn't have even mentioned it to you." I said smirking slightly.

There was an awkward moment as everyone in the room decided to acknowledge who I was.

"Why are you here?" Renes-bitch spoke and I fought the urge to cover my ears. Holy mother of the queen, her voice was _awful_. Zack sat up and glared at her.

"She's part of the pack," Sam replied when Jacob didn't. Zack bared his teeth at her slightly.

"Pleasure." I said keeping my eyes firmly on her petite form. She bared her teeth back at me and growled, the sound was probably meant to scare me, but it did nothing more than grate on my nerves. Zack jumped out of the antique chair he had been sitting on and growled straight back.

I knew there was a reason I liked him.

"Enough," I spoke gently putting my hand on Zack's burning shoulder, "look, the only reason we're here is because you need something. So tell us what it is and we can be done with it."

There was a moment as everyone looked at me and then sat back down, slowly.

"We think, whoever it was that attacked Sam didn't mean to do it," Bella held up her hand before I could interrupt, "We think that the vampire actually mean to hurt Renesmee and the wolves simply got in the way."

"Simple flaw in that idea," Zack spoke, "Why attack on our side of the line? It's not like we stopped him getting over the boarder, there was no-one or nothing that would have stopped him."

"Yes but why attack the wolves?" she asked rhetorically.

"Why not?" I muttered. Zack, Sam and Jacob all looked at me. "What? I'm speculating."

"Well, you can speculate all you like; it's not going to change a thing. So far Bella's theory is all we have so we'll go on that. We'll take up more patrols on our side of the boundary line, and there'll be two wolves here at all times to make sure that nothing passes us and get's to Nessie." Jacob spoke with authority.

I looked at him, "Really?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Great. I've always wanted to be a vampires bitch. It's like a dream come true." I said sarcastically.

Jacob paused for a moment, obviously trying to think of a come back, "Whatever."

"Whatever? Really, that's the best comeback you have?" I asked.

Zack snickered and Jacob glared at him. Jacob looked away, "The next thing I wanted to mention was that these two," he said gesturing to us, "as I've said these two are new to the pack, so if you come across their scent, you don't need to worry. We'll be dropping in regularly to check that you guys are ok."

"We appreciate what you guys are doing for us, thank you." Daddy vamp said.

I opened my mouth but was stopped by a hand on my arm, gently tugging me out of my seat, "Let's go Rubes," Zack said, a little grin playing on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day there was a bonfire, and of course attendance was compulsory. So what do I do? I don't go.

It was simple, if I was going to be treated like an outsider by the pack, then that's exactly what I was going to be, an outsider. My brilliant plan was going ever so well (I was hiding in the towel closet) until my dad found me and threatened to take away my iPod if I didn't go. So that's how I ended up half an hour later sitting in front of the orange and red flames bonding with Leah. And by bonding, I mean glaring at anything that came near us.

I felt the log I was sitting on shift slightly as Seth sat down next to me, "How's it going?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Huh, so…you don't like it?"

"Seth, at this particular vertex in time I could be anywhere, for example, a house party at Matt Dawson's house. But no, instead I'm here, so no it's not going well." I grumbled.

"You got invited to Matt's house party?" Leah asked.

I looked at her, "Yeah, as a matter of fact I did."

She grinned, "Wanna go now?"

I smiled back, that was until Jacob moved in front of us with a frown on his face, "You two aren't going anywhere."

I glowered at him. "I really want to hit him." I said to Leah.

Billy cleared his throat, and the atmosphere around the fire suddenly became somber.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun had set when the stories of the legends finished, I sighed as the 'party' began to break up.

"Enjoy it?" Zack asked as we made our way to the car.

"Oui," I replied simply. "It was what grandmere would describe as_ adequate_."

Zack raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing. The sound of heavy footfalls on the sand stopped me before I could say anything.

"Are you two going to school tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, I'm riding my unicorn to Alaska." I replied bitchily. I heard several people behind us snort and chuckle, I even heard my mother's weary sigh.

"Do you have to be so sarcastic?" Jacob asked.

"Stupid questions deserve sarcastic answers," I replied, seeing the corners of Zack mouth twitch upwards.

Jacob turned away from me and to Zack, "Listen, I need you to run patrols tomorrow, from around nine in the morning onwards."

"Do I have a choice?" Zack asked.

"Nope," Jacob replied, popping the _p_.

"Why did you agree to that?" I asked Zack.

"Because he can follow an order," Jacob supplied.

"Shut it ass-munch, no-one asked you," I bit back.

"Rules are not necessarily sacred, principles are." Zack quoted.

"Thomas Edison?" I asked.

"Franklin D. Roosevelt." He corrected.

"Yeah but Zachariah, as our good friend Marilyn Monroe said 'If I'd observed all the rules, I'd never have got anywhere.'" I said he made a face at the use of his full name.

We bickered all the way to the car, leaving a bemused looking Jacob behind us.

**There we go people, another chappie, I'm not entirely happy with this one, but I've kept you all waiting long enough!**

**Reviews are nearly as good as a shirtless Taylor Launter, and I say nearly because well, have you **_**seen**_** him topless?**


End file.
